Boomer and Butch's Vocabulary War
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: Feeling upset that Boomer seems to know more words than he does, Butch asks Brick for help. When Butch calls Boomer his new word, Boomer gets upset and asks Brick for help. From there, it turns out into a vocabulary war between the two boys. Arthur ref


Narrator: The city of Townsville, such a peaceful place to live. Here in the Rowdyruff Boys' house, Mom is getting ready to go out.

*Scene switches to the RRBs house*

Mom: Okay boys, be good for the babysitter!

*5 seconds later, Mom's phone begins to ring. She picks it up and she gets upset as she hangs up the phone*

Brick: What's wrong?

Mom: That was Mrs. Wilson, the babysitter. She's sick so she's not coming in today.

Brick: That bites, who's going to babysit us now?

Mom: Well, Brick, I figured that you are mature enough so I think that I can leave you to babysit Boomer and Butch.

Brick: (shocked) Mom! Noo! Please!

Mom: Brick, I know Boomer can be a handful and Butch can be... well... Butch, but it's only for a couple of hours.

Brick: Well... alright.

Mom: Good. Numbers are on the table. Call if the boys give you any trouble.

*Boomer and Butch fly downstairs. Butch is hitting Boomer on the head*

Boomer: Mom!!!! Butch is hitting me!!!

Butch: Am not! haha!

Brick: I'll handle this...

Mom: Thanks Brick. Boomer, Butch, be good and listen to Brick okay?

Boomer and Butch: Okay.

*Mom walks out the door. Brick turns around and gives a curious, but annoyed look at his brothers*

Boomer: Butch was hitting me...

Butch: Was not!

Boomer: Was to!

Brick: Listen, I have to do some homework okay? You should be doing yours but I am not going to waste my time getting on you about that. So I want you two to go play quietly. If you can't stop arguing and (glares at Butch) roughhousing with each other, then play on opposite sides of the house. Got it?

Boomer and Butch: Got it!

*Boomer and Butch fly to the living room. Butch sits in front of the TV and Boomer sits on the couch and tunes in to his favorite show*

Boomer: Uh.. Butch, can you move your head out of the way?

Butch: I need to be in this position to play my game... so if you would mind...

Boomer: (mad) Yeah right! You don't need to be in front of the TV to play your stupid Gameboy! Now, move your big ole, enormous, basketball shaped head out of the way!

Butch: (turns around and comes up to Boomer, mad) Who you callin' a basketball head?

Boomer: (yelling) I never called you a basketball head! I said that you had a basketball shaped head! Big difference, you dum dum!

Butch: (yelling) Oh, so we are name calling are we?

Boomer: (yelling, smiles evilly) You wanna know what you are Butch? You are so... socially inept!

Butch: (gasps) Okay.... Brick. I see where this is going!

Boomer: (yelling) I'm Boomer you nincompoop!

Butch: I know you are. I called you Brick because you are acting like him!

*Scene switches to Brick doing his homework. Boomer and Butch are arguing so loud, that Brick can hear it and he loses his focus. At this point, Brick is really mad. There is steam coming from the top of his head as he growls. He then takes off into the living room*

*Scene switches to Boomer and Butch fighting, Brick arrives*

Brick: (yelling) What's going on here?!

*Boomer and Butch stop arguing and they give Brick a blank stare*

Butch: Boomer said I was socially inept!

Brick: Well, you kinda are Butch. But anyway! I say play on opposite sides of the house. Okay?

Boomer and Butch: Okay.

Boomer: I get the living room

Butch: I go upstairs.

*Brick rolls his eyes and returns to the kitchen*

*Scene switches to Butch in the hallway*

Butch: Not fair! How can I call that lemon head a good name when he knows more words than I do?

*Scene switches to Brick in the kitchen as Butch walks in*

Butch: Hey Brick?

Brick: Yeah, bro?

Butch: Since you're so smart, um... what's another word for annoying?

Brick: If you want to look up a synonym for a word, you look in the thesaurus. Sometimes the dictionary helps but not as good.

*Butch gives Brick a I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about look*

Butch: I'm not good at reading...

Brick: Don't worry, bro. I will help you.

*Scene switches to Boomer sitting on the couch*

*Butch enters*

Butch: You are vexatious!

Boomer: Huh?

Butch: Haha! I told you I'd win!

*Scene switches to Brick in the kitchen as Boomer walks in*

Boomer: Brick, I need another word for stupid!

*Scene switches to Butch in his (and his brothers) room*

*Boomer enters*

Boomer: You are imbecilic!

Butch: (surprised) What? THIS MEANS WAR!

Boomer: Nope... it means stupid! Haha!

*Scene switches to Brick in the kitchen as Butch walks in*

Butch: Ya, got another word for, one that talks too much?

*Scene switches to Boomer sitting on the couch*

*Butch enters*

Butch: You are an compulsive talker!

*Scene switches to Brick in the kitchen as Boomer walks in*

Boomer: Do you have a word for bully?

*Scene switches to Butch in his (and his brothers) room*

*Boomer enters*

Boomer: You are an coercer!

*Scene switches to Brick in the kitchen as Butch walks in*

Butch: Is there a word in there for girly?

*Scene switches to Boomer sitting on the couch*

*Butch enters*

Butch: You are effeminate!

*Scene switches to Brick in the kitchen as Boomer walks in*

Boomer: Is there another word for tough guy?

*Scene switches to Butch in his (and his brothers) room*

*Boomer enters*

Boomer: You are tenacious.

*Scene switches to Brick in the kitchen as Butch walks in*

Butch: I need another word for baby.

*Scene switches to Boomer sitting on the couch*

*Butch enters*

Butch: You act puerile!

*Scene switches to Brick in the kitchen as Boomer walks in*

Boomer: What's another word for self centered?

*Scene switches to Butch in his (and his brothers) room*

*Boomer enters*

Boomer: You are soo egomaniacal.

*Scene switches to Brick in the kitchen as Butch walks in*

Butch: I need another word for sissy!

*Scene switches to Boomer sitting on the couch*

*Butch enters*

Butch: You are a pantywaist!

Boomer: If I am a pantywaist, then you are a comatose little boy.

*Scene switches to Brick in the kitchen as Boomer walks in*

Boomer: Brick..?

Brick: Wow bro! You boys are eager to learn some vocabulary! I am very proud of you!

*Scene switches to the boys' room*

Boomer: You are demented and foolish!

Butch: Well you are obsessed with Kissy Kissy Goo Goo!

Boomer: Not as much as you are infatuated with Mortal Wombat!

*Brick walks in*

Brick: Wassup boys?

*The boys stop arguing and run towards Brick*

Boomer: Brick! We had a vocabulary war!

Butch: Which, I'd say we both won.

Brick: I can tell. And I want to thank you boys for helping me finish my vocabulary homework. Your little game has helped me alot.

Butch: No problem.

*Mom walks in the door*

Mom: Hello boys! Were you good for Brick today?

Narrator: Well... they were hehe. Tune in to another installment of the Rowdyruff Boys! 


End file.
